


Letters

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Adventures of The Scarred [11]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd
Summary: I am posting these purely because I want them for reference. They will not make sense out of context.





	Letters

My Love,

 

I am so sorry for what I have done. I was scared, my love, so scared. The people I’m traveling with wouldn’t understand us, they don’t understand me, not like you do. I know you’re not one for second chances, but I beg you, let me make it up to you. Let me see you again. You were right, my love. You’re always right. I’ll never be rid of you, and I never want to be. Please meet me tomorrow after dark where we shared our first kiss so that I can prove that I still love you. 

 

I love you, always. 

 

Your Bella 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dragomir,

 

I’m so sorry to do this to you. I don’t expect to see you again, though I hope with all of my heart that I am wrong. I just wanted you to know that I didn’t do it because of some need for revenge or a stupid hero moment, I did it because I don’t want you to get hurt, any of you. If something happened to Kel or Tal, or hell even Immerel, I would be devastated, and if something happened to you, Dragomir, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. This whole mess is my fault. I should have never come home. 

It’s no secret I care for you Dragomir, but ever since the first saw you that night in the alley, I knew. You were the first person in my life to not care that I was a tiefling. Do you know how many people passed by that alley before you saved me, how many people encouraged those men to “kill the devil bitch” as they passed? But you saved me, Dragomir, my knight in shining armor. Vasily always said that I could have been someone amazing if only I wasn’t what I am, but you see me for who I am. You make me feel like an amazing someone. I’ve told many stories in my lifetime, and I hoped to tell many more, but I am filled with so much regret because I never got to tell my story with you. 

 

I love you Dragomir, always. 

 

Arabella Brigand


End file.
